Charles C. Campbell
| birthplace = Houston, TX | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Clint Campbell, Smokey Delange | occupation = ADR Director/Recording Engineer/Voice Actor | yearsactive = | spouse = Kerry Parish-Campbell | domesticpartner = | website = }} Charles C. Campbell (Born November 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American ADR Director, Recording engineer, and voice actor for ADV Films and Funimation Entertainment. He provides voices for a number of English language dubs of Japanese anime films. Bio/Career Charlie Campbell was employed as ADV Films first in-house ADR audio engineer. He sat behind the mixing board through many ADV classics including Neon Genesis Evangelion, Blue Seed, Battle Angel, Golden Boy and even the live action giant monster classic Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. He moved to Austin in 1998 to open ADV's Monster Island Studios. His directorial and writing debut was in 2000’s Lost Universe. After directing the dub of Korean "live action" hit No Blood, No Tears in 2004 he transferred back to ADV Studios in Houston. There he directed and produced the critically acclaimed 105 episode Gatchaman dub. In addition to writing and directing, Charlie has been a voice actor in many ADV titles. Recently, Charlie has been working at Funimation Entertainment as a voice actor and occasional director in shows like One Piece, and Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Anime Voice Roles * 009-1 - Karl * Air - Unsui * Air Gear - Murata, Sunao * Bamboo Blade - Morita, Toraji's Father * D. Gray-man - Mana Walker, Pedro * Darker Than Black - Soichi Isozaki * Fire Emblem - Bartz, Garnef * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Giolio Comanche * Ghost Hunt - Kazuyasu Yoshimi * Golden Boy - Narrator * Innocent Venus - Katsura * Jing: King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven - Wayward Angel * Kaze no Stigma - Hellhound, Sakamoto * Kiba - Zico * Moonlight Mile - Chris Jefferson, Lt. Mike Brian, Steve O'Brien * Ninja Resurrection - Senpachi Iso * One Piece - Carne, Zenny * Project Blue Earth SOS - Dr. Odenworld Jeeves * Pumpkin Scissors - Narrator, Smokey * Red Garden - Robert Meyer * RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Ivan * Sakura Wars (OVA 2) - Shigeki Kanzaki * Samurai X: Reflection - Ujiki * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Henyasai Tanaba * Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie - Old Man Owl * Soul Eater - Lupin * Spice and Wolf - Jacob * Tokyo Majin - Munetaka Yagyu * The Tower of Druaga - King Gilgamesh * Utawarerumono - Genjimaru * Wedding Peach - Akira Tamano * Xenosaga: The Animation - Cpt. Moriyama * Zone of the Enders - Ron Pao, Temujin ADR Staff ADR Director * 009-1 * Blade of the Phantom Master * City Hunter: The Secret Service * Comic Party Revolution * Devil Lady * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Gatchaman (2005 ADV Version) * Getter Robo: Armageddon * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor * Jing: King of Bandits * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Moeyo Ken * Lost Universe * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * New Fist of the North Star * One Piece * Project Blue Earth SOS * Pumpkin Scissors * Sakura Diaries (2000 original version) * Sakura Wars (OVAs only) * Samurai X * Steam Detectives * Zone of the Enders External links * * *Official Myspace page Category:1968 births Category:Audio engineers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas